Cup of Tea
by beeper
Summary: Mild KakaIru drabbleone-shot. Kakashi's way of showing he cares.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters, they belong to their respective owners. The storyline and lousy words belong to me, sadly. That is all. 

Author's notes: This is a very, very sad attempt at a KakaIru one-shot/drabble that got stuck in my head. Didn't come out as good as I would have liked/flowed as it should have, and I would greatly like to improve on it next time. 

First timer, please review and give constructive criticism. 

------

Iruka is normally very amiable, has endless patience that is needed to deal with Naruto and is generally good-natured. 

Iruka does not feel like himself this night. 

The night is calm, cool and quiet, and Iruka, under different circumstances, would have enjoyed the tranquility of it. He feels that he should be at home, having a hot bath and getting ready for sleep, not preparing to report for some mission when he feels so run-down. 

There is a rustling noise behind him, loud enough to seem deliberate. Regardless, he ignores his tired body's protests and spins around, tense and ready to attack or defend, only to find the person he least expects. 

Hakate Kakashi, teacher of Team 7 and former ANBU. 

Kakashi pretends to look surprised and frozen in his tracks, adopting an exaggerated comical pose. 

Iruka manages a small sigh and turns around, only to find himself face to face with the Jounin, who has managed to appear right in front of him. He would have marvelled at the energy the other man has, if he had the strength and presence of mind to. 

"Iruka-kohai!" Kakashi says, leaning forward and grinning cheekily at the man before him, "Out so late?" 

Iruka snorts a little, bows out of practiced politeness, and turns to leave, not feeling like dealing with the older man's childish antics. 

"Want something to drink?"

The offer hangs in the air, tempting him.

Iruka pauses in his tracks, weighs his options briefly, turns about and shrugs, accepting the offer. 

-- 

They are in the coffeehouse, and Iruka is feeling decidedly more sleepy than he'd like to feel. If this continued, he'd never make it back to the village in one piece. 

Kakashi asks, "Coffee or tea?" 

Iruka asks for coffee, no sugar, thank you. 

"Funny," Kakashi says, "You don't seem to be the type to drink coffee."

"So you imagine me to be one of those elderly who sit at windows and drink tea," Iruka deadpans, "you're right though. I don't usually like coffee. Just need the caffeine, I guess." 

Kakashi nods and tucks away this valuable piece of information. 

"You look horrible." He offers honestly, in an attempt to strike up conversation. 

Iruka feels his lips stretching into a small smile, and takes the opportunity to grumble. "I'm fine. Just really busy with the grading of papers." He takes a sip of the dark, thick liquid, grimacing at the taste. "Never was able to appreciate the taste of coffee." 

"You have a mission soon?" Kakashi confirms, laughing a little at Iruka's facial expressions, "That's really unfortunate. You sure you'll be okay?" 

Iruka bares his teeth at the other man in an imitation of a smile and takes a sip of the coffee, making a face. "I'll wait for the caffeine to kick in; I'll be fine. Can't fall asleep now, can I?" 

Kakashi murmurs his agreement and watches as Iruka's eyes drift shut, the owner slowly lowering his head onto the table and his breathing become slow and deep.

Iruka has fallen asleep. 

While watching him, Kakashi suddenly feels a ridiculous impulse to rip out his Sharingan and exchange it for one of Iruka's eyes, if that would let him be safer just by a little. He shakes his head and chuckles to himself, berating himself for that silly thought and sips his tea. 

With a start, Iruka wakes up, sitting up and frowning a little at his lack of self-control and for falling asleep. He turns to question Kakashi for not waking him up but gives up, however, when all Kakashi does is grin at him. He stretches, hearing his joints pop, yawns, and prepares to leave. 

"Uh.. Kakashi-san, thanks for the coffee and all, I'm sorry but I have to get going now; I'll repay you after I get back, is that fine with you?"

Iruka; polite as usual. 

Kakashi dismisses it as nothing, and Iruka turns and begins walking out of the coffeehouse. 

"Wait!" 

Iruka, startled, turns around to see Kakashi brandishing his copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and flushes, embarrassed. "I'm not that kind of person!" He hisses, ignoring the fact that Kakashi seems as if he _is_. 

"Ne, ne~ It'll be boring without anything to read on the journey, you know! Take it, it's my favourite copy, so the minute you step back into the village, I'll be expecting it back."

Iruka opens his mouth to refuse the offer and tries to ignore the persistent flush on his face when he notices that Kakashi doesn't seem to be joking. Kakashi seems worried and—

Woah. Kakashi, _worried_!? 

"Um.." Iruka gives an embarrassed cough and takes the book, keeping it somewhere where nobody'll see it and assume he reads such novels. "Thanks." 

Kakashi seems happy enough, though. 

And that is enough for him. 

-- 

It is after his mission, and while it was nothing really life threatening, Kakashi is exhausted and feels like doing nothing except collapsing into bed and going to sleep. 

He begins to wonder if he should take a bath first, or maybe get lunch, or—he soon loses his train of thought when he catches sight of the something—or someone at his door. 

Iruka is seated there, bruised, scratched and exhausted, but alive. He appears to be asleep as well, and Kakashi stands at his door for many moments being bewildered until he spots the bright pink cover of his 'favourite book' held loosely in one of Iruka's hands. 

Kakashi is speechless. 

It is at this moment that Iruka chooses to stir and looks up, grinning at Kakashi when he spots him. 

"Your book, Kakashi-san," he supplies helpfully while suppressing a yawn, "I promised, didn't I?"

Kakashi can only stare dumbly at the person in front of him, and Iruka begins to feel the first faint stirrings of panic, wondering if he has done something wrong when Kakashi remains in that state and does not speak. He tries holding up the obscene book and waving it in from of his face, when its owner snatches it out of his hand. 

"Ah!" he exclaims dramatically, "A _crease_ on the cover! This is abominable! Unforgivable!"

Iruka can only stare dumbly as Kakashi continues his lecturing, and attempts to explain that the creases were already there to begin with, and that he'd spent much effort ensuring that no harm had befallen his _favourite_ book. 

"Of course," Kakashi begins, pausing in his raving, "You'll have to pay." 

Iruka sighs in defeat, nods and prepares to apologise profusely when the unstoppable Kakashi interrupts him. 

"You'll just have to treat me to a drink, won't you?" Kakashi says teasingly.

Iruka pretends to be greatly pained and agrees. 

"Coffee or tea?" 


End file.
